Problem: $ 1.625 + \dfrac{2}{20} - 35\% = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ \dfrac{2}{20} = 0.1$ $ -35\% = -\dfrac{35}{100} = -0.35 $ Now we have: $ 1.625 + 0.1 - 0.35 = {?} $ $ 1.625 + 0.1 - 0.35 = 1.375 $